


Snapshots of Love

by L_Moonshade



Series: Altered Realities [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, homophobic family members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Moonshade/pseuds/L_Moonshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of love never did run smooth, especially when those involved are super-spies. Even so, it could have been worse.</p><p>Or: Some notable dates in the lives of three-quarters of Strike Team Delta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authorization

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Raynbowz.

"Assistant Director, Agent Coulson is here to see you."

"Send him in," Fury said, curious. He hadn't been expecting Phil, especially since the agent hadn't had an op recently. "Coulson. What's up?"

"Just some paperwork for you, Sir."

Fury studied his friend, trying to figure out what was going on, but saw no clue and turned to the pages inside the folder. "Fraternization request? It's about fucking time. Who's the lucky guy?" When he read the name, he looked up with a frown. "Royce? When the hell did he and Lang break up?"

"There's a second page there that should clear things up."

Again Fury studied his friend, again he could tell nothing. He flipped to the second page, frown deepening. "Frater… Both of them?"

"Yeah."

Fury sighed and rubbed the brow over his good eye. "You sure about this?"

"Of course not. But I am sure that, if I don't try, I'll always wonder what if."

"What about Lang?"

Phil's eyebrows shot up. "Do you really want to know?"

"If it means making sure you don't get your heart broken—or piss her off to the point where she breaks something else—then yeah. I really wanna know."

"She's not the only woman I've developed feelings for. She's just the first one who hasn't been bothered by the lack of a sexual relationship."

"Yeah, she wouldn't let a little thing like that stop her. Shut up, you know what I mean," Fury snapped when Phil gave an amused smile. "Fine. I don't get it, but fine." He signed off on the forms and slid them back across to Phil. "Go get those filed, then tell Royce and Lang I want to see them."

Phil sighed. "The shovel talk, Nick? Really?"

"Swear to God, Cheese, I have no intentions of it." When Phil just looked at him, unimpressed, Fury gave a feral grin. "I'm gonna give them the Fury talk. It's kinda like the shovel talk but with more bullets, bombs, and swords."

"Do you really think that's going to deter them?"

Fury scoffed. "If it does, they don't care half as much about you as you seem to think. No, it won't deter them. In fact they'll listen to it, thank me for caring enough about you to go through the trouble, and promise not to hurt you."

Phil just shook his head, but he couldn't say much. He'd do the same thing, if the roles were reversed. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope. You're home free." Fury let Phil get to the door before stopping him. "Phil. They good to you? Make you happy?"

Phil smiled. "Yeah, Nick. They are, and they do."

"Then I guess I can be glad you've found someone. Even if it is those two assholes."

Phil grinned. "I'll be sure to tell them you said that," he said, then left.

Fury shook his head, amazed; he rarely saw Phil grin. Well, he thought. Maybe they were doing Phil some good already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Facets, I'm going to leave this one open-ended. I've got some major highlights, but I'm sure I'll think of more later on. I am taking prompts for future chapters, if there's something you'd like to see.


	2. Kate and Phil: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating and missions don't usually go well together...

_Phil glanced up as Jasper sat down. "So how'd your first date go?"_

_"It wasn't bad. We went dancing."_

_Jasper's eyebrows shot up. "Dancing? Like clubbing, or…"_

_"Ballroom. Kate's an excellent dancer."_

_Jasper shook his head. "Sounds stodgy and old-fashioned to me."_

_Phil hid a smile behind a his glass. "You've never seen her Tango."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This isn't quite what I'd planned for our first date," Phil said, leading Kate off the dance floor, both a touch out of breath after the Tango.

Kate smiled. "What's wrong with good food and dancing?"

"Nothing. The false pretenses, fake names, and drug runners, on the other hand…" Phil had planned a date, reservations and tickets in place, then they'd been called in to rescue a team that had been captured.

"Don't forget the chaperones," Methos said over the comms.

"Yeah, and I'm really not happy having to listen to you two," Clint said. "You're so sickeningly cute."

"That's what happens when you're in love," Kate said.

Phil's heart stuttered with the idea she could be in love with him. "I thought you weren't supposed to use that word before the third date."

"No, you're not supposed to _do_ that word before the third date," Methos said.

"And that's enough of that talk," Clint said. "I don't want to hear anything about my sister's sex life, thanks."

Methos huffed. "Well, you won't have to…"

"Quiet."

Phil frowned. "Kate, what…"

"Shut up." Kate cocked her head a bit to listen. "Shit. We've been made."

"Time to go, then, Phil said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Any idea how that happened?" Fury said, looking over the report._

_"My guess is there's a player we're not aware of," Phil said._

_"More like that we're aware of him, but didn't know he was in Argentina," Kate said._

_Fury gave him a piercing look. "You're thinking the other Coulson?"_

_"It would explain how they knew who we were," Clint said._

_"Fuck. Alright. You found out that they knew who you were. What happened then?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next twenty minutes were filled with punches, knives, running, and bullets. At the end of it all, Phil was captured with a wounded shoulder, Kate had been riddled with bullets and left for dead, and Methos and Clint had gotten back to the safe house to find it compromised. When they met back up, Kate had stolen jeans and a T-shirt to change into. They sat at a café to plan and eat.

"I have a K-bar and a holdout, fully loaded," Kate said.

"Two pistols, a K-bar and my bow and a full quiver."

"Two pistols, a K-bar, and my sword," Methos said. "Intel says there's probably close to two-hundred people on the compound, counting thugs and bosses."

"And we can't count on any of our people being in fighting condition," Kate said. The men knew what she really meant, but none of them were going to say it out loud.

"Those are terrible odds," Clint said.

Methos shrugged. "Only sixty-six to one. I've had worse."

Clint's eyebrows shot up. "When?"

"When I was helping bring the world to its knees."

Clint considered asking for an explanation before deciding it would be better not to know. "And you're both okay with this?"

"We're hard to kill, and they're holding the man we love," Kate said. "But if you want to stay, we understand and won't hold it against you."

Clint gave her a look that spoke volumes. "Not even you two can handle a hundred-to-one odds. And I love him, too."

"Then let's commandeer a vehicle."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Is any of it true?"_

_Robert Gonzales looked up as May joined him. Uninvited, but that was just like her, he thought. "Is any of what true?"_

_"That Strike Team Delta shot 300 men to get you out and extracted you on horseback."_

_Gonzales shook his head. "I have no idea how these stories get blown so out of proportion. Coulson was captured, never got on a horse."_

_"Is the truth better?"_

_He paused to think about it. "I don't know about better. But it certainly makes Royce, Lang, and Barton much more frightening."_

_May's eyebrows shot up. "Do tell."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Robert Gonzales felt sick. Granted he was a relatively new agent, but the mission shouldn't have gone that badly. Now one member of his team was dead, and the three surviving members were injured.

Gonzales heard something a moment before the door was opened and someone was thrown in. He looked at the other man as the door closed and was relocked, wondering who the newcomer was or if he was even alive.

He was just making his way over to check when the figure stirred. The newcomer, hands cuffed behind him, used the wall to sit and Gonzales' eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"Agent Coulson?"

"Agent Gonzales. Sit-rep."

"Richenbaur is dead, LaFleur has a concussion, Odenfell has a broken leg, and I have a cracked rib or two."

Phil nodded. "Okay. Let's work on getting out of here."

Two hours later, they were still trying to come up with a workable plan when they heard gunfire. Gonzales went to the window, saw two guards down and unmoving.

"Looks like rescue."

Phil frowned. "What the hell are they thinking?"

"Maybe they got back up?" Odenfell said.

Phil gave her a withering look. "In two hours? Besides, _we're_ the backup."

The gunfire had stopped by then and Gonzales figured that was all she wrote.

"Guess they didn't have enough ammo," LaFleur said.

There was a pause, then more gunfire. "It's not over yet," Phil said. "It won't be over until they're dead or the bad guys are. And my team are very hard to kill."

"There is no way they can make it through two hundred men."

Phil turned to meet Gonzales' gaze. "If anyone can, it's them."

Gonzales had no idea how long it was before the gunfire stopped entirely, the last of it right outside the door. A moment later, the door opened and Methos scanned the room, eyes landing on Phil. The cold look on his face softened and he hurried in to drop to his knees next to Phil, reaching up for the comm in his ear.

"Clear, I've got him. Barton, find us transportation. Four total." He pulled something out of his pocket and set to unlocking Phil's handcuffs. "Injuries?"

"Concussion, broken leg, cracked rib, and my shoulder," Phil said. "What kind of vehicle did you come in?"

"Horseback. We found a car, but it broke down before we could get very far so we took what we could find, figured we could get something else here. Who's got the broken leg?"

"Me."

Methos gave Odenfell a nod. "I can help you out."

"How many bullets do you have left?"

Methos turned to Phil. "I'm sure one of these guys has a partially loaded gun, but you don't need to worry about it."

Gonzales frowned. "We should have someone watching our back."

"We don't need it," Methos said, voice calm. "There's no one to protect our backs from." He reached up for the comm again. "Roger that, Barton. We've got a vehicle," he told the others. "Let's move out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The truth, of course, couldn't overtake the myth, and the much exaggerated story was the one that spread. By the time it got back around to Strike Team Delta, nothing that they said or did could change the other agents' impression of them. There had been rumors about them from the start, but the legend of their op in Argentina cemented their reputations, especially among the junior agents. Between the team's ruthlessness and the idea that they'd effected an extraction on horseback, they were given a nick name._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Methos stormed into Phil's office, slamming the door behind him. Phil looked up, brow furrowed, but it was Clint who said something.

"Everything okay?"

Methos threw himself into a chair. "Have you heard what they're calling us?"

Phil frowned at that. "Who?"

"The junior agents. They're calling us the Four Horsemen."

Clint snickered. "Cute. What's wrong with that?"

Methos hesitated, but he'd started coming to terms with it and wasn't quite as reluctant to talk about it. "I was one of the four Immortals who inspired the legends."

Clint's jaw dropped. "Seriously? I mean, they were real?"

"We were, yes. And we were everything Revelation said. I don't like reliving those days."

Phil leaned back in his chair. "I think it's rather poetic, actually. The first Horsemen tried to take the world apart. Now you're on a team that's trying to make it better."

"So who's who? We've got Death, Famine, Pestilence, War…"

"Conquest, not Pestilence," Methos said.

"Besides, Pestilence retired. It's pollution now."

Clint laughed. "I love that book. Let me guess, you were Conquest?"

Methos smiled and  inclined his head. "Not this time, though. I think that's Phil's role, now, since he's the planner." Methos looked at the door as it opened and Kate came in, four bags in her hands. "You have to be famine, Barton. You're always hungry."

Clint grinned and took the bag Kate handed him. "Is this all my stuff?"

"That's yours," she said, shaking her head. "Let me guess, Phil's Conquest?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "I wasn't even on horseback."

Kate scoffed as she set the bags down. "Try telling that to the baby agents. You should be Death, then," she said to Methos, "since that's who everyone thinks you were, anyway."

"Everyone? How many people know about this?"

Kate glanced over to Clint. "I'm talking about fans in the alternate reality I came from, where his lot was a TV show."

Clint nodded. "Oh, well, that makes sense, then." He cocked his head, studying. "So you would be War? That doesn't exactly fit, though. You're much more subtle than that."

They started discussing what would work better than War, though Methos just sat back and let the conversation wash over him as he watched with fondness. None of it truly mattered, other than the fact that Phil was right. Methos had far too much red in his ledger to wipe it all out, but he was making a strong attempt.

And that, he thought, was what mattered.


	3. Kate and Phil: First Date (Take Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides to crash Kate and Phil's second attempt at a first date.

Methos stepped up behind Kate where she was standing looking at the clothes in her closet, unable to decide on a dress. "Hey," he said, slipping his arms around her waist. "I've got a present for you." He kissed the back of her neck then nuzzled it.

"That is not helping me get ready."

Methos chuckled, then spun her around so she could see the box on the bed. "How's that, then?"

She glanced at him, then went over and opened the box to find a white, portrait collar dress. "Oh, Methos, it's gorgeous." She pulled it out and slithered into it, then turned to Methos. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful," Methos said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, you finish getting ready."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Babe."

"Any time."

Methos jogged downstairs to get the door, finding Phil in a nice tux, a bouquet of lilacs in one hand. "Come on in, let me find a vase for those. Kate'll be down in just a couple of minutes."

"Thanks," Phil said, handing the flowers to Methos. "She's usually more punctual than this."

Methos smiled as he filled a vase with water. "I think she's a bit nervous. It's been well over a decade since she's been on a first date."

Phil scoffed. "You can't tell me she wasn't nervous for yours."

"Actually, she wasn't." Methos trimmed the end of the flowers and arranged them in the vase. "It was less dating to see if we were compatible and more, 'let's date before we get engaged.'"

"Oh." Phil searched for something to say as he watched Methos set the flowers on the window sill.

"Hey, Phil. Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," Phil said. Then he saw Kate coming down the stairs and swallowed. "You look stunning."

She gave a smile that was, to his surprise, shy. "Thank you."

"You kids have fun."

Phil chuckled. "I'll try to have her home at a reasonable hour."

Methos shrugged, a little smile on his face. "She's a big girl; there's no curfew."

Phil gave Kate a peck on the cheek, then offered his arm. "Shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phil gave a content sigh as he led Kate out onto the portico. "This is more what I had in mind for a first date."

She chuckled. "It is nice." They were at a high-end fund-raiser and had stepped outside for air. "Though, the guns and drug-runners are more our style."

"Hmm. You may have a point." They stood for a moment at the edge, looking over the wooded property and the fox that was hunting mice. "I have one over here," Phil said, voice conversational.

"Same," Kate said.

"Move on your mark or mine?"

She leaned into him. "Neither. It's taken care of."

"Okay, then," he said, slipping his arms around her waist. Even with the assassins creeping up on them, he could take the time to appreciate being able to hold her, loved that she trusted him enough to let him. He tried not to tense as the assassins moved closer, knowing that if Kate said it was taken care of they were safe, but he couldn't help but be a bit concerned.

Then he heard the soft "thwap" of a silenced gun, the noise coming in two almost simultaneous shots. That was all it took and the assassins went down, each one with a bullet through the head.

"Thanks, Wade," Kate said.

A moment later they were joined by a figure in red and black. "Sure. I mean, it would've been a shame for you to have gotten blood all over your nice clothes. Though, I wouldn't have minded seeing what you can do. Cause if anyone can throw down in fancy dress, it'd be you. How'd you know I was here, anyway?"

"Fancy dress is a costume party and how do you think?" She pointed at nothing that Phil could see. "Your little yellow boxes."

 **"Oops,"** the little yellow box said.

"Damn it. I was being pretty careful, but I forget cause most people can't see them. Well, no one else can see them, actually. Not sure what that says about your sanity…"

"Nothing good," Kate said with a chuckle. "Pool, are these the only two assassins here tonight?"

From inside there was the sound of a window breaking, screams, and gunfire. "Nope. I can spare a sword and a couple of guns."

"I'll take the sword."

"You'll ruin your dress," Phil said, reaching for the katana Deadpool offered.

Kate grabbed it before Phil could. "But I can use it better than you can. Shall we?"

Phil held out a hand. "After you."

"No, after me," Deadpool said, then walked inside, hands up (though not empty). "Wait!" he yelled.

To Phil's shock, the entire room fell silent and turned to the assassin. Phil started to say something, but Kate put a hand on his arm and shook her head, a glint of amusement in her eye. Phil sighed and just waited.

Deadpool looked at someone (or thing) that Phil couldn't see. "You may be wondering, why the red suit? Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed." He pointed to one of the attackers with his gun. "This guy's got the right idea. He's wearing the brown pants," he said, then fired.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When it was all over none of the guests there for the charity were dead, though a couple who had tried to be heroes had been injured. None of the assassins had survived, but the two or three HYDRA symbols they saw told them all they needed to know. As Phil organized the police cleanup (with much unwanted input from Deadpool), he watched Kate at the bar with a napkin and a glass of club soda, trying to get the worst of the blood out of her dress.

"We could use you," Phil said, against his better judgment. SHIELD could use someone with Deadpool's skill, but he knew the mercenary would probably wind up on his team and he wanted nothing to do with a team that had both Clint and Deadpool on it. "We've got great medical and dental."

"Nah. I mean, it's not like I need the benefits. Besides, the author would never let me. She doesn't want to have to write me that often."

Phil blinked, not certain what to make of that. "Well, keep us in mind," he said, feeling mostly relief.

"Sure. So, you and Tasha, huh? What happened to Royce?"

"Nothing. It's the three of us."

Deadpool scoffed. "Wish fulfillment, much?"

Isn't that kinda the point of fanfiction? And you wonder why I don't want to write you much. Can we get back to the story now?

"Sure." Deadpool turned back to Phil who was watching in bemusement. "I really like her, y'know."

"Kate? Why, because she doesn't think you're crazy?"

Deadpool laughed. "Are you kidding, she knows I'm crazy. But she understands my particular brand of crazy and I'd hate to see her hurt. So, y'know. Be good to her."

"As good as I possibly can be."

"Good. And the cops are starting to look at me like they want to bring me in, so I'm going to get the hell out of here. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Phil offered his hand. "Thanks for the help."

"Sure thing. Glad I was in the area." With that, he was gone.

Phil made his way over to Kate, who was dabbing at her dress with club soda. "Any hope for it?"

"I'm doing my best. Worse comes to worse, I can dye it to match."

Phil cocked his head to study her. "The white looks better on you. So. What do you think the chances are of our ever having a quiet date?"

"Probably pretty low, to be honest. It seems like we've set a pattern."

Phil shook his head. "Well, I did know that life with you would never be dull. I think we can leave the rest to the local LEOs. Let me take you home."

"Okay."

He walked her to her door, pleased when she gave him a warm smile. "It really was a lovely evening, overall."

He chuckled. "It was. Good night, Kate."

"Good night, Phil."

They kissed each other on the cheek, and Phil watched Kate go inside before he went back to his car and went home.

Inside, Methos looked up as Kate stepped in, frowning when he took in the state of her clothes. "Dare I ask?"

"HYDRA decided to try for a fundraiser. Of course we didn't have any weapons, so Deadpool loaned us a sword and a gun."

Methos nodded, understanding. "And you took the sword because you're better with it than Phil. Club soda?"

"Already got as much as I could. I'll let it soak in cold water and get it to the dry cleaners tomorrow." SHIELD thankfully had cleaners that were brilliant at getting blood and other questionable stains out of clothes.

"Did you have a good night, at least?"

She beamed. "I think if we'd gotten to prizes, we would've won for our Tango."

"It wouldn't surprise me. The two of you are amazing together." He stood. "Shower then bed?"

"That sounds lovely."

After they showered, Methos let her tell him about the date in detail, and they fell asleep talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I shamelessly stole a line from the Deadpool trailer. It was just too much fun to pass up!


	4. Methos and Phil: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Methos give it a shot.

"Is this okay?"

Phil glanced over at Methos. "Greasy food, crowded fairway, sketchy rides, rigged games?" He gave a warm smile. "It's great."

Methos chuckled as he pulled into the lot. "I hoped you'd be okay with it." Methos paid for parking then found a spot. Since it was early, the state fair had only just opened and they were able to get a spot not far from the front gates. Phil headed straight for the rides.

"I'll go on that one," Methos said, pointing.

Phil gave the Immortal an unimpressed look. "The Ferris Wheel? Really?"

Methos groaned. "You're like Kate, aren't you? You love all the thrill rides."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you don't."

"That's not much like self-preservation."

"Neither is working for SHIELD."

Methos scoffed. "Exactly. I risk my life enough on the job, I've got to be more careful off duty." Methos looked at Phil and heaved a sigh. "Fine, Tilt-a-Whirl, too. And maybe the Scrambler."

"And you're going to just watch me ride the rest?"

"Very happily."

Phil rolled his eyes and dragged Methos off to the first ride.

After getting their fill of rides (including a haunted house that Methos rode twice only because Phil wound up plastering himself to Methos' side), they grabbed burgers for lunch, then an elephant ear to share. They took it to the arena and the demolition derby for Methos, something that surprised Phil.

"I'm surprised you like this. I mean, I know you like low-brow entertainment…"

"I prefer NASCAR—all the thrill of chariot racing, none of the dead horses—but it's kind of like the melee fights in the Colosseum. Just with less blood and death, and more destruction."

"Did you ever fight in the Colosseum?"

Methos shook his head. "No. The second time I was in Rome I'd married into an important family and was untouchable, and the first I'd become my master's best, most-trusted adviser and he wasn't about to risk me in the fights."

Phil paused, a piece of the elephant ear halfway to his mouth. "You were a slave."

Methos' eyebrows shot up. "I've been just about everything under the sun. I thought you knew that."

Phil sighed. "I did, in theory. But I've never thought… And certainly not about your being a slave."

"It happened a long time ago, Phil, don't dwell on it. God knows I don't." Then, with a mischievous look on his face, he leaned over to bite the elephant ear out of Phil's hand.

Phil made a sour face. "That was the last piece, you know."

"I'll buy you another one when this is over."

They watched, Methos finding similarities to past ops (that Phil generally didn't agree with, but did laugh at) until one of the cars was flipped over the low barrier, landed upside-down, and burst into flames.

"Hm. Didn't we do that in Marrakesh?" Methos said, voice light.

Phil was not nearly so blasé about it. "That was Tangier, and you were in the car when it happened." He gave a little shudder. "I'm not sure I've ever been so frightened."

Methos had known that Phil had been bothered by it, but not how much. "Come on. Let's check out the 4H displays."

Phil gave a grateful smile and followed him out of the arena.

"You do know it wouldn't have killed me, right?"

"No, it would have. Just slowly, and more than once."

Methos debated telling Phil that he'd died that way at least once, then decided against it. "Sorry I worried you. But it's nice to know you care."

Phil gave Methos a warm smile. "Very much."

Many times during the day Methos had started to reach out to take Phil's hand before stopping himself. This time he let the back of his hand brush against Phil's, let their fingers tangle. Phil glanced over with a shy smile and shifted his hand to take Methos' properly, making the Immortal beam.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the 4H displays, making sure to stop by the award-winning animals, especially the horses. That was an education; Methos had forgotten more than these kids would ever know and was more than happy to share it with an attentive audience. Hell, Phil thought, he was probably there when horses were domesticated.

"I should have you talk to Dad and Pop when we go home for Christmas. They've decided they want to buy some horses, but have no idea where to start."

"I'd be more than happy to help. Grab something to eat before we head back?"

"Sure. Garbage fries?"

Methos frowned. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Fries with stuff thrown on. Chili, cheese sauce, sour cream, bacon, peppers, gravy…"

"Oh, poutine."

"Poutine? What's that?"

"The same thing, just in Canada."

"Poutine," Phil said, considering. "I almost think that sounds worse."

Methos laughed. "Yeah, does sound a bit rude, doesn't it?"

They got a double order to share and sat to eat, taking their time over it. As they made their way through the food, though, Phil noticed Methos' mood start to fall.

"Adam? Everything okay?"

Phil could see Methos consider passing it off, before deciding to be honest. "The last time I was in a serious relationship with a guy, it was the 60s and the crowd I was hanging out with didn't bat an eye. Before that it was Rome and I was a teacher, before that it was Greece and I was the student… My point is, I'm not used to this being a problem, and I don't like the way people are looking at you."

"They're not looking at me, they're looking at us."

Methos gave a wry smile. "Yeah, but the way they're looking at me doesn't bother me."

Phil smiled. He hadn't had many serious relationships, and never before had he been with someone who wasn't ashamed. "If it helps, the way they're looking doesn't bother me, either. It never has, really. As long as my family thinks well of me and the agents I'm in charge of respect me, I don't much care about anyone else."

Methos smiled back. "Well, your family definitely thinks well of you, and aside from the little hiccup caused by Garret's assholery, the agents respect you. And the ones who don't aren't about to say."

Phil tried to glare at Methos, but they were off duty and in their private life, he had no hope of intimidating the Immortal. "Then I don't care."

Methos relaxed a bit. "Then I won't let it get to me, either."

They finished up then left, stopping to grab ice cream for the trip home. Methos walked Phil to his door, giving him a peck on the cheek before going home to Kate. Phil watched him go then headed inside.


	5. First Kiss: Phil and Methos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another first.

Methos and Phil raced for cover, finally making it to the porch, where they could take refuge from the rain. They looked at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"That'll teach me to not look at the weather report," Methos said, reaching out to wipe rain off Phil's face.

"Well, no one's perfect."

"Lies and slander," Methos said, hands stilling on either side of Phil's face. Phil's eyes flickered down to Methos' lips and the Immortal took the hint, leaning in to press his lips to Phil's.

Phil's breath hitched as Methos took control of the kiss. For all that Phil was in charge on the job, in his personal life he tended to be more submissive though he'd never found anyone who was willing—or able—to take control the way he needed. Somehow, he thought, he shouldn't be surprised that Methos could and did. Then their tongues were meeting and Phil's hands were fisting in Methos' shirt. When they finally broke, they were both a bit out of breath.

Methos pressed his forehead to Phil's. "Do you want to come in?"

"Very much," Phil said, voice trembling just a bit. "But I'm not quite ready."

"Okay," Methos said, then gave Phil a quick kiss. "Then you'd better go."

"Yeah. Good night, Methos."

"Good night, Phil."

Phil hesitated, gave Methos another kiss, then turned to go, while Methos went inside to call Kate and let her know that she could come home.


	6. First Kiss: Phil and Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it says.

Phil sighed and all but tossed the razor into the sink, frustrated. He had a date with Kate, but he'd broken his right arm and wasn't able to shave, and he didn't want to look anything but his best. Besides, he needed to figure this out before work tomorrow, anyway. He knew he must have broken that arm before, but if he had he didn't remember.

There was a knock on the door and he groaned, going to the door to let Kate in.

The smile she gave him was warm. "Hey. Want some help?"

"No."

She arched an eyebrow. "Need some help?"

Phil's expression was wry. "Yeah."

"Come on, then," she said, leading the way to the bathroom. "Sit." She grabbed the razor, chuckling. "Why do I think I shouldn’t be surprised that you use a straight-razor?"

Phil closed the toilet lid and sat. "It used to be Steve's. I wish he could have lived to see his family."

"He'd be proud of you." Kate crouched in front of him. "Give me one side or the other."

He turned so she could get to the side of his face. "You really think so?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

He waited as she drew the blade along his cheek. "Sometimes I wonder if he'd approve of the methods we use."

She fell silent, working with sure, steady strokes before nudging him to turn his head. "Probably not. Unfortunately, we find ourselves in a world where methods like that are needed. But SHIELD's doing the best it can."

"I worry about what'll happen when Pop retires. I like Nick, and he's great at seeing the big picture, but he's a 'the ends justifies the means' kind of guy."

"It seems like a lot of Immortals are."

"Methos and I discussed that once. I still don't know how he avoids that mindset."

Kate chuckled. "To be honest, I'm not sure he knows. Up?"

It warmed Phil that she'd asked a question, not given him a command, and he lifted his chin without hesitation. Kate's breath hitched and he looked down, making an enquiring noise.

"With both animals and Immortals, baring the throat is a huge sign of trust."

When she paused to rinse off the blade, Phil reached down to rest a hand on hers. "It is with spies, too."

She gave him a smile, but said nothing. She didn't have to, though; he could see in her eyes how much it meant.

When Kate was done, she moistened the washcloth and washed his face. Phil almost took it from her so he could do it himself, but decided he liked letting her care for him. More than that, he liked the feeling of her hands on him, gentle and careful.

"There. How's that?"

He gave her a little smile. "You tell me."

She reached up to run the back of her hand along his cheek. "Very nice."

His eyes never left hers and he noticed the way she moved closer, just a bit. He also saw when she realized what was doing and stopped herself, though she didn't draw back. He watched her for a moment, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

It was different than kissing Methos—her lips were softer, more pliable—but the same, too. Her lips were just as full as Methos', and the kiss gave him the same thrill, made his stomach flip in the same way. Kate returned it, though she was careful not to deepen it any further, letting him control it. It was just one more show of trust and respect, and it made his heart skip a beat. He loved this woman, and it scared the shit out of him.

"I don't know how to do this," he said when he drew back.

"So you do what you always do when you don't know. Follow your instincts." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, just briefly. "You're doing great so far."

"Even if I say I don't feel like going out, anymore?"

"Even if. Go find something stupid to watch and I'll order take out. What are you in the mood for?"

Phil considered then shrugged. "I'm not feeling picky, tonight."

"Pizza it is."

They spent the night with pizza and beer, cuddled on the couch in front of a show Kate never remembered the name of. It was around eleven when Phil realized she'd fallen asleep and he chuckled, jarring her enough that she started to wake.

"Hey," she said, running a hand over her face.

"Hey," he said, voice fond. "Ready to go, or do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Here," she said, already falling back asleep.

Phil smiled and grabbed his phone, hitting speed dial.

Methos answered on the second ring. "Hey, Pet. What's up?"

"Kate's passed out, I think she's going to spend the night here."

Methos chuckled. "Yeah, it's been a long few days. Thanks for letting me know. How was your movie?"

"We wound up staying in. I didn't feel like going out after having to let her shave me."

"I can imagine. Think of it less as you needing help, and her pampering you."

"I got there by the end."

Kate let out an annoyed noise. "Good night, I love you, now shut up so I can go back to sleep."

Methos laughed. "Good night, Kitten, sleep well. Night, Phil."

"Good night, Methos."

Phil hung up then picked Kate up and took her into the bedroom where he lay her down then went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. When he was done he went to bed himself, not surprised to see that Kate had dug one of his shirts out of his dresser to use as a nightgown.

"I haven't done laundry yet; that's my last clean shirt."

She opened her eyes and gave him a smug look. "I knew you couldn't tell the difference. This one's for the laundry; I only steal dirty clothes."

Phil blinked as he climbed into bed. "That's kind of creepy."

"They don't smell like my people when they're clean."

Phil considered. "That's only slightly less creepy."

Kate chuckled and waited for Phil to get settled before curling into his side. "Okay?"

He leaned down to press his lips to the top of her head. "Perfect. Good night, Sweetheart."

"Good night, Sweetie."

Phil rolled his eyes, even though he knew she couldn't see it. "You do know that's what Aunt River calls the Doctor, right?"

"Of course. Since he's the second most adorable thing next to you, I thought it appropriate."

"I hate you."

She grinned. "Yeah, I know. Sleep well, Phil."

Phil gave a content sigh and tightened his grip on her. "I will."


	7. Christmas with the Folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos and Kate meet Phil's dads and his cousins. Some of the introductions go better than others.

The door opened and the man who answered immediately pulled Phil into a hug, being careful of Phil's broken arm. "Yeah, I know, you're fine; your pop already told me. Doesn’t mean I can't worry, anyway."

Phil returned the hug. "I know the routine." After a moment he drew back. "Dad, my boyfriend, Royce; our girlfriend, Natasha; and her brother, Clint. Guys, my dad, William."

William stepped back to let them in. "Royce and Natasha are in the room next to yours, Clint's across the hall. Go ahead and put your things away then find us; we're in the kitchen."

They found their rooms, Clint pausing outside his door. "I'm just going to take my time unpacking. I have the feeling that you're going to get the shovel talk, and I really don't want to get in the middle of that."

Phil chuckled. "We'll have to answer questions, but there shouldn't be any threats."

"If there are, I'm running."

"Fair enough."

Once they'd put their things away they made their way downstairs to the kitchen, where William was cooking while Canton, Peggy, and Daniel sat at the breakfast bar. Peggy got up to greet Phil with a hug, and Canton went to the fridge.

"I know Phil's going to want beer. What about you three?"

"Beer's fine for Tash and I," Methos said.

"Same here."

"Beers all around, then."

Peggy drew back from Phil and turned to the others. "Won't you introduce us?"

"Of course. My boyfriend, Royce; our girlfriend, Natasha; and Tash's brother, Clint."

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Dear," Peggy said, giving Clint a peck on the cheek. Then she fixed Kate and Methos with a stern look. "And you two. I don't know what you're playing at, and I don't like it."

"Gran," Phil said with a sigh.

"Hush, she's just being a good grandmother," Kate said.

"It's no game, Agent Carter," Methos said. "We care a great deal for Phil, and are invested in making this work."

"How are you going about it?"

Phil refrained from rolling his eyes, but only just. "Very sensibly," he told his dad. "Dates, both as pairs and the three of us. We've been spending a lot of time together, making dinner for each other…"

"Well, _we_ make dinner for _him_ ," Kate teased.

This time, Phil did roll his eyes. "Yes, Dear. It's not my fault I didn't inherit Dad's cooking skills."

"Not mine, either," William said. "God knows I tried, but that was one thing you just didn't have the knack for."

Peggy shook her head, a fond smile on her face. "Well, it does sound like you're being quite smart about it. I still don't think I like it, though."

"Now, Peg, be reasonable," Daniel said. "You can't deny how good this relationship has been for Phil."

Peggy turned to Canton. "I haven't heard you say much about it," she said.

"Here's my version of the shovel talk." Canton turned a stern look on Kate and Methos. "Be good to him, or I'll send River back to take you out before you ever met Phil." He gave a satisfied nod. "Since they're still here, it's going to turn out well either way."

"Unless it's a fixed point in time."

Methos sighed. "You're not helping our case any, Kitten."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Clint said when the chuckles died down. "Hold off on making a judgment until you've spent some time with them. Cause honestly, I've never seen Coulson happier than he is now, and theirs is easily the best relationship I've ever seen."

Peggy hesitated, then sighed. "That is a very good suggestion," she said.

Daniel gave Clint a grateful look, then turned to Kate and Methos. "Agent Royce, Agent Lang, tell us a bit about yourselves. Like why you haven't aged a day since 1969."

"They know the Doctor and River, Dad," Canton said. "It hasn't been quite a year for them."

Peggy nodded sagely. "I suppose the fact that you're friends with that madman explains a great deal."

Phil shook his head. "He's not a madman, Gran."

Kate snorted. "You really don't know him if you think that, Phil. And I wouldn't exactly call us friends. We've met a few times, but that's it." Then she grinned. "Though, I rather think we would be friends if given the chance."

Peggy smiled, eyes glinting with amusement. "That doesn't surprise me in the least. Now. How did you and Phil meet? Somehow I don't think it was on a recruiting call."

"The first time we actually met it was," Methos said. "But we'd almost run into him a few times before that…"

**XXX**

"I'm just afraid they'll have a bad influence," a woman was saying as Kate and Methos found a table. They'd gone out for last-minute shopping and lunch, and to give Phil and his family (and Clint, who'd never had a decent Christmas) a chance to decorate.

"I know," a man responded. "But we have a responsibility to the boys to offer an alternative. We don't want them choosing the same lifestyle."

"No," the woman said with a sigh, "that's true. They always have such unstable relationships; sleeping around all the time. The boys deserve better than that."

"And the disease. It's a wonder they haven't all died from AIDS. Shay's on her way back, so hush. We don't want her saying anything in front of them, and you know she never could keep her mouth shut. Hey, Sweetheart…"

Methos shook his head. "I feel sorry for whoever they're visiting."

Kate nodded. "And their daughter."

After lunch they headed back to the house to find it almost completely decorated, just missing the star at the top of the tree.

"We're just waiting for them to get here so Sharon can help me put the star up," Phil said. "What do you think?"

"Doesn't it look great?" Clint said, grinning like a little kid. "I hung the garlands."

"It's perfect," Kate said, smiling. It was nice to see Clint like this, with his past and their jobs put aside for the moment.

Methos had taken their bags upstairs and was just coming back down when the doorbell rang. "I've got it," Phil said, hurrying to the door.

When Methos hit the bottom of the stairs he found Phil hugging a pre-teen girl. Standing just at the door was a couple, the woman smiling indulgently, the man looking like he'd bitten into a lemon.

Phil chuckled. "Okay, Kiddo, give your folks some room to come in, and me a chance to introduce you."

"Sorry," she said, bouncing back.

"That's my cousin, Amanda, and her husband, Harrison. And this disaster is their daughter, Sharon. This is Royce. My other guests are in the main room."

"It's nice to meet you, Royce. How do you know Phil?"

Methos, recognizing one of the voices from the restaurant, pasted a blandly polite look on his face. "We work with him."

Harrison frowned. "You'll never be able to convince me you're an accountant."

Methos gave a shark-like smile. "Oh, no. Tasha, Clint, and I are in Security."

The corners of Phil's mouth turned down, just enough for Methos to notice. They'd originally settled on Curator, Photographer, and Biologist for Methos, Clint, and Kate, but Methos wanted to mark his territory. And let the Carters know that there were some dangerous people around.

The Carters took their bags upstairs and Phil turned to Methos.

"What's with the change in cover stories?"

"I'll explain later," Methos said as they headed back into the main room. "So, we're working in Security, now."

"Aww, Royce, no," Clint said. "I was looking forward to showing off some of my pics."

Daniel smiled. "You still can, and you should. You take amazing photos."

Clint gave a shy smile. "Thanks, Daniel."

Kate just nodded, rolling with the changes like always.

"Is there a reason behind the change?" Canton asked.

"Yes," Methos said, and left it at that. But when the Carters came down and were introduced, Kate glanced over, letting him know she understood.

Despite that, it was a nice evening. Kate and Methos were charmed by Sharon, Clint loved the fact that she was studying gymnastics, and Amanda and Harrison were nothing but polite.

It was after Sharon had gone to bed that the question was asked.

"So when are you expecting Pierce?" Harrison asked. "Honestly, I'm surprised he's not here already."

"He won't be coming," William said, voice tight.

"You make it sound like that's a permanent thing."

Canton sighed. "It is. Don't get me wrong, I won't turn him away if he shows up. But I'll also turn him in, and he knows that."

Amanda's hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh, dear. What is he wanted for?"

Canton scrubbed a hand over his face. "It's too long a list, but most of them are death penalty cases."

Harrison frowned deeply. "What happened?"

"We don't know," Phil said. "But whatever he wanted, he'd been planning to leave for a while. Immediately after he disappeared, he got rid of his phone and cleared out his bank accounts."

Amanda shook her head. "That's just awful. I'm so sorry."

Conversation after that became stilted, and in ones and twos they headed up to bed. Phil was first, followed in short order by Methos and Kate; when they got upstairs they found Phil waiting outside their door.

"Explain."

Methos shrugged. "Seriously, would you believe we were anything else? Good night, Phil."

With that, they ducked into the bedroom, too quickly for Phil to catch them. He sighed, afraid that meant something bad, and went to bed.

**XXX**

It was a nice visit, Kate thought, even given the Carters' feelings. They were polite, though, and kept those feelings to themselves, and Kate and Methos were content with that. They debated telling Phil's family about what they'd overheard, but decided not to. At least, not over the holidays.

They learned that may have been a mistake a couple of days before Christmas. Phil had suffered from nightmares for as long as they'd known him, but after his capture it had been worse. He'd managed by himself on vacation, until he had a bad one he couldn't get past on his own; when he left his room, he found them waiting with their door open. It took them some time, some fumbling, some giggles (and a 'shift for Kate), but eventually they were settled.

After that, Phil slept soundly and without dreams.

It was the next morning, when Peggy caught Phil coming out of their room, that things went to hell. She said nothing until she was done in the bathroom and had made it downstairs to find Phil making coffee.

"Your dads took Sharon and Clint out to breakfast," she said, giving Daniel a kiss when he joined them. "What are you doing, Phil?"

"I've had nightmares since our last op. I had a bad one last night—more like a night terror, really—and needed them."

"Are you sleeping with them?"

Daniel sighed. "Peg…"

"What? It's a valid question."

"I am not discussing my sex life with my grandparents," Phil said, sounding absolutely horrified. "That's just… No. Not happening."

"Sex life? Does that mean you've finally found yourself a girl?" Harrison said, stepping into the main room.

Phil was less than happy; he didn't think that the assumption he was with a woman was either a mistake or a slip of the tongue. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Peggy tense and Daniel give a deep frown.

"I know you probably didn't mean it like that, but assuming that I'm talking about a woman is a bit insulting, since you know I'm gay."

"Oh, Honey, you're just confused," Amanda said, following Harrison into the room. "Once you decide to quit being a… a…"

"Do not finish that sentence," Kate growled, pushing none-too-gently past them. "Because no matter how you were planning on it, it won't end well."

"Phil, look how it corrupted your brother…"

The slap was loud in the large space. Harrison stood there with a hand to his cheek, staring in shock at Peggy.

"You slapped me?"

"You got off lucky," Daniel said. "I would have punched you."

"Phil and Pierce couldn't want for better parents, and I have never thought otherwise," Peggy said. "What happened to Pierce has nothing to do with his upbringing, or the sexual orientation of anyone in the family. And it is not a choice."

"Of course it is, Grandmother," Amanda said, her supercilious tone setting everyone's teeth on edge.

"Why would I choose…?" Phil began, before someone else spoke over him.

"Then show us how easy it is."

Amanda turned to Methos. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, if it's a choice, show us how easy it is to change your orientation. Give Tash a kiss. Or you," he said, turning to Harrison. "Let's make out."

Phil gave a bitter smile at the look on their faces. "That discomfort you're feeling? That's how I feel about having sex with a woman."

"You just haven't met the right one. I tell you, Phil, a nice, quiet girl…"

Phil glanced at Kate to give her a nod, and permission to cut loose.

She didn't disappoint. "Aww, Phil, you didn't tell me I had to be nice. Or quiet. Or a girl, for that matter."

Methos threw his head back and laughed, as the Carters glanced from Kate to him.

"Wait, I thought the two of you are engaged. And if you insist you're gay…"

"Romantic love and sexual attraction are two completely different things," Phil said. "I'm not attracted to Tasha physically, but, well…" he trailed off with a shrug. This was not the right situation to tell her he loved her for the first time.

"As for Tasha and I, we are engaged. We're also dating Phil."

Harrison snorted. "Typical depraved behavior. You know you're disgusting and wrong, so you hide it…"

"We weren't about to tell you after we overheard you at lunch the day you came in," Kate said. "We're not ashamed of our relationship with Phil, we just didn't want to cause trouble. As long as you kept your mouths shut, we were more than happy to leave you be."

Amanda turned pleading eyes on Peggy and Daniel. "Grandmother, Grandfather, you can't be okay with this."

Daniel shrugged. "They treat him well, and with respect, and I've never seen him happier. Who am I to argue with that?"

"But you can't love more than one person!"

"Do you really think I stopped loving Steve, even though I love Daniel?" Peggy said, taking her husband's hand.

"That's enough," Daniel said, voice stern, when the Carters started to protest again. "You have two choices. You can either keep it to yourselves and continue to act with respect for the people who are hosting you in their home, or you can leave."

Harrison looked at the others in the room. "Tell Sharon when she gets back that she's to pack to leave," he said, then led Amanda back upstairs.

There was a moment of quiet before Phil turned to his partners. "Is that why you didn't want to explain why you changed your cover to Security?"

Kate gave Phil an apologetic smile. "Yeah. We debated telling you but decided…"

He strode over and pulled her into a kiss, then went to Methos to do the same. "Thank you. I would have been… Thank you."

Peggy sighed. "I'm sorry they aren't as accepting as they should be."

Daniel dug into the utility drawer and pulled out one of Canton's business cards, then turned it over and started jotting down numbers. "I want Sharon to have our contact information. Some of the things she's said makes me wonder, and I don't want her thrown out with nowhere to go."

When Daniel was done, Methos went over and took the card and pen to write down three more. "I know she probably won't, but more numbers to call won't be a bad thing."

Daniel gave a nod. "Thank you, Royce."

Methos gave him a warm smile. "We take family as seriously as you do."

Canton, William, Clint, and Sharon got back not long after and Phil drew Sharon aside.

"Your parents want you to pack. You're going to be leaving, and I don't think you'll be coming back."

Sharon looked like she was about to cry. "They found out about the three of you, didn't they?"

Phil gave a shaky smile. "Yeah." Phil handed her the business card. "If you need anything, you can call any one of us. All our numbers are there."

Sharon nodded. "Thanks." She gave Phil a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, though."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you, too, Kiddo. Just, take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah. You, too." She glanced down at the card before tucking it into a pocket, pausing when she saw the names. "Royce? Tasha? Clint? Why are your names here?"

"Because you're family."

Sharon gave them a hug. "Thank you. And thanks for making Uncle Phil so happy." She hugged everyone else and stood in the doorway for just a moment. "I'll stay in touch. Promise." With that, she raced upstairs before anyone could see her tears.

Less than twenty minutes later, Phil stood on the front porch with Kate, watching the Carters drive off. "I'm sorry, Phil."

Phil shrugged. "Looking back, they've made comments that I should have realized weren't as innocuous as they sounded. I'm just sorry for Sharon, is all."

"Yeah, me, too. But she's a strong young lady, and she's got one of the best female role models to look up to." She jerked her head towards the back porch. "Want to take it out on the piñata? Your dads are hanging it even as we speak."

Phil looked at her a moment in surprise, then laughed. "God, I love you."

She gave him a beaming smile. "I love you, too."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I could get used to hearing that."

"Hearing what?" Methos said, stepping onto the porch. "And the piñata's up and ready to go."

"Go on, we'll be right there," Phil told Kate.

She gave a knowing smile and headed in.

"I could get used to hearing Kate tell me she loves me," Phil said, leading Methos back inside.

Methos hid a smile. "And what about my saying it?"

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to try it and see."

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind."

He didn't say anything else, just led Phil to the back door, but Phil felt neither surprised nor hurt; most of the time Methos liked to pretend it was his idea. Thankfully he wasn't like that on the job, but in private was another matter.

Before he opened the door, though, Methos paused and turned to Phil. "I do love you, Phil."

Phil smiled. "I love you, too, Methos."

Methos leaned in for a gentle kiss, then opened the door so they could join everyone else.

"Three hits each," Canton said, handing Methos a stick and blindfold. "We drew numbers. You go last," he told Phil.

"Of course I do," Phil sighed.

Clint let Phil take his place, waiting to see how everyone else did. They all got at least one hit until Clint, who missed all three times.

"Three strikes you're out," Kate laughed, clapping Clint on the shoulder.

Clint ripped the blindfold off and shoved it and the stick at Methos. "We'll see about that," he grumbled, racing upstairs.

William frowned. "What's he after?"

"You don't think…?"

Phil glanced at his dads. "No, he wouldn't." Then, looking at Kate, "Would he?"

A moment later, that question was answered as Clint bounded back down, bow in one hand and his quiver in the other. "We'll see who misses now!"

There was a moment of thundering silence as everyone tried to figure out how to respond. It was Peggy who settled the matter when she said, "Just don't use any of your exploding arrows, Dear. We actually want to eat the candy."

Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a move everyone there was familiar with.

"Please don't encourage him, Mom," Canton said, sounding as exasperated as Phil looked.

Daniel laughed. "Let him have his fun."

Clint gave Phil a grin and chose a normal arrow. "I like your family, Sir," he said, then took aim. He hit, of course, slicing the thing in the belly. The candy fell, and the arrow went on to bury itself in a tree in the backyard.

"You're lucky it hit the tree," William said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Dad," Phil said. "Clint wasn't known as 'The World's Greatest Marksman' for nothing, after all."

"Just don't spoil your dinner," Peggy said, watching Clint and Kate scoop up candy.

"Kate's got an enhanced metabolism, and Clint may as well have," Methos said with a chuckle. "It's almost impossible for them to ruin their appetites."

"Yes, we've noticed you're not entirely normal," Daniel said giving Kate and Methos a shrewd look.

"Have they been put on the Index, Canton?" Canton's sheepish look told Peggy the answer, and she sighed. "What did I tell you about playing favorites?"

"It's not playing favorites," he said. "If I put either of them on the Index, they'd disappear. I figure a ninety percent chance Clint would go with…"

"One hundred," Clint said.

"And a fifty percent chance Phil would, too."

Phil gave an apologetic smile. "Seventy-five," he said. Then, considering, "Possibly ninety."

Canton sighed. "So you see? I can't afford to lose my four best agents, and I'm not going to lose my son."

Peggy started to say something, then shook her head. "It's easy to say you can't let personal feelings affect work, but it's not always possible, is it?"

"What is the Index, anyway?" Clint asked.

"I'm assuming they're talking about the Index for Enhanced Humans that I'm not supposed to know about but do anyway because I'm just that awesome," Methos said.

Phil huffed. "No, you know about it because Kate knew and she told you."

Methos rolled his eyes. "Are none of my secrets safe from you?"

Phil grinned. "Not anymore. Really, you invited me to dig when you asked me out." Phil reached over and poked Methos in the ribs. "Now go get me some candy."

Methos grumbled, "So demanding," he grumbled.

But he got Phil the candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to fix a terrible oversight by adding Daniel Sousa.


	8. First Date: Phil, Methos, and Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the three of them, together.

"That was fun. Cold, but fun," Phil said, laughing as he, Methos, and Kate stepped into their hotel suite after a day of sledding.

"I'm just glad you enjoyed it," Methos said. "I wasn't sure."

"Sledding was always one of the few things Pierce and I could agree on," Phil said, grin softening but not disappearing. "I have nothing but good memories around it."

"Well, I'm glad we could add to them," Kate said, giving him a brief kiss. "Hot showers all 'round then dinner and coffee?"

"Sounds perfect," Methos said.

A couple of hours later they'd had dinner (filled with good conversation, as always), and were settled on the floor in front of a fire with a pot of coffee that had been liberally spiked with Irish cream. Kate took one look at the two men—Phil wrapped in Methos' arms—and lay down with her head in Phil's lap. He chuckled and reached down to scratch her scalp, drawing a loud purr out of her.

"I didn't realize you could purr as a human."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Phil leaned back against Methos and let his eyes drift shut. "I'm looking forward to learning."

Conversation flowed in fits and starts, until they eventually fell asleep. When Phil woke in the middle of the night after some dream he didn't remember, he found himself cradled in Methos' arms with his head on the Immortal's chest, Kate pressed against his back, an arm draped protectively over his chest. He reached up to lace his fingers through hers and, thinking that saying yes was the best decision he could have made, fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of what I have already written. If anyone has any suggestions of things you'd like to see, feel free to let me know. I can't promise how quickly I'll get to it, but I'll do my best.


End file.
